In today's automotive engine systems, there is an increased demand for low cost direct injection with high reliability. In common rail injection systems, the fuel is delivered by means of a high pressure pump from a fuel tank to a fuel rail which serves as a storage reservoir for the fuel. The fuel is under high pressure in the fuel rail, or common rail, and can be injected directly into the cylinder via injection valves connected to the rail.